


The Texting Wars

by the_weight_of_wings



Category: The Poppy War - R. F. Kuang
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Texting, canon makes me sad so I wrote this, head empty no thoughts only happy meme aus, let my babies be happy, rin is a disaster bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weight_of_wings/pseuds/the_weight_of_wings
Summary: Kitay:Gods you’d think they’d have the decency to leave this to their personal messages and not put it in the group textsVenka, Niang, Han, and four others emphasized Kitay’s messageNezha:I’m sorry I can’t help it if Rin’s gonna be this way I’m not gonna let my name be slanderedRin:Kitay wtf??Whatever I’m outGood luck Han best luck and all thatVenka:Wow good going Nezha you drove her off again
Relationships: Chaghan Suren/Altan Trengsin, Chen Kitay & Fang Runin, Fang Runin/Sring Venka, Fang Runin/Yin Nezha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished The Burning God, and even though the ending was brilliant, I am sad for my favs, so I wrote this

**YeAr ThReE bAbY 🤘😩🤘🎉**

**Han:** Have y’all finished the assignment from Jun yet??? I need major help

**Kitay:** It’s due in 12 hours

How have you not finished it yet?

**Han:** I had a family emergency there wasn’t time to work on it

**Nezha:** Family emergency or not we had plenty of time to complete the project I don’t see what the big issue is

**Rin:** Oh I’m sure you finished it IMMEDIATELY 

Can’t stand the thought of not being Jun’s teacher’s pet can you?

Don’t worry Han I’m sure whatever you come up with in 12 hours will be better than what Nezha came up with

**Nezha:** Fuck off Rin

You just can’t stand the fact that Jun doesn’t fawn over you like Jiang and Irjah

**Han:** Guys can we get back to the topic???

I still need help!!!!

**Niang:** Sorry I was busy with Raban what’s happening?

**Rin:** OH WOW THE PAMPERED PRINCE IS WORRIED THAT A TEACHER LIKES ME MORE THAN HIM 

**Venka:** Han needs help with Jun’s assignment and Rin and Nezha are doing their usual

**Rin:** GUESS ALL THE PRIVILEGE IN THE WORLD CANT SOLVE THAT

**Niang:** Oh yep

One sec Han I might be able to help

**Kitay:** Gods you’d think they’d have the decency to leave this to their personal messages and not put it in the group texts

_Venka, Niang, Han, and four others emphasized Kitay’s message_

**Nezha:** I’m sorry I can’t help it if Rin’s gonna be this way I’m not gonna let my name be slandered

**Rin:** Kitay wtf??

Whatever I’m out

Good luck Han best luck and all that

**Venka:** Wow good going Nezha you drove her off again

_Kitay emphasized Venka’s message_

**Nezha:** Shut up

**Han:** So am I getting help or not…????

**Venka:** Maybe start ahead next time 💅

**Niang:** Just checked my schedule and I’m free Han so I can help!

**Private text between Venka and Kitay**

**Venka:** What is it about Rin that she always picks awful guys to go after?? Altan is a self-absorbed ass and Nezha is a fucking prick

**Kitay:** Didn’t you used to date Nezha?

And isn’t he your best friend?

**Venka:** ….

Not the point

I was young and dumb in high school and quickly moved on to better and more mature people 

Ahem more mature girls 

My point still stands

**Kitay:** I think Rin had a crush on Su Daji at one point

**Venka:** WHAT

also eww

I know I shouldn’t be shocked by her terrible taste by now and yet

**Kitay:** 😔😔

Agreed

But also 

Just a suggestion

Maybe tell her how you feel

**Venka:** I’m ending this conversation 

**Kitay:** ☠️☠️

  
  


**Private text between Rin and Altan**

**Altan:** Did you get the email I sent you? It has all the details for your start date and the paperwork you need to fill out.

**Rin:** Yeah I got it! Filling it out now thanks

**Altan:** If you have any questions about it, just let me know. Glad to have you on the team.

**Rin:** I won’t let you down general sir *salutes*

**Altan:** Are you going to be stopping by the Cike later?

**Rin:** Yes Ramsa just told me about his newest invention and I need to decide if I should talk him down or tell him to go for it

Depends on how bad of an idea it will be

**Altan:** Oh no

I’m interjecting before you have a say in this. It’s not going to go well for any of us.

Last time, we could barely convince Aratsha that it was safe to leave the water, and Unegen is only now getting his eyebrows back.

**Rin:** I know it was great

I can’t wait to see what happens this time

**Altan:** 😓😓😓

I’ll bring a fire extinguisher just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in to this fic! I wrote the first chapter in my bed late at night after finishing TBG, trying to make myself happy after the ending. I hope it makes y’all laugh--this all started out purely as a meme. (Heads up, some chapters will be dealing with more serious topics though given the series that this is based off.) I have the whole fic plotted out, I just have to finish writing all the chapters.  
> Some general notes for the AU: Just like in the books, Sinegard is a 5 year school. Instead of it being a military school though, I decided to make it an engineering school. All of the tracks the students choose are based off what type of engineering they choose to study. The first year is intro classes and choosing your track. Year 2 is your first year into your track and also toward the end of the year, you get assigned a mentor (who is a student that previously attended Sinegard) that helps you plan your co-ops and career path. Co-ops start in Year 3 and alternate semesters until the end of Year 4. Year 5 is dedicated purely to classes and graduation. Also, the Cike is the name of a training hall that the group hangs out at. Tyr is the owner of the building (I couldn’t bring myself to kill him off), but when he’s out of town, Altan’s in charge of it with Chaghan helping out.

**Aratsha’s Singed Left Eyebrow**

**Altan:** The Cike will be open all day today. Hope to see everyone there!

**Baji:** Suni and I will be there after we go fix his phone

He can’t see any of these text currently so now’s the time to roast him if you want 😈

**Rin:** Who’s about to roast Suni? If anyone does, know that we’re fighting 🔪🔪🔪

Oh and also I’ll be there today

**Enki:** I’m getting lunch with Unegen and Aratsha. We’ll be there after

**Ramsa:** i’ll be there too

also tho

_Ramsa changed the group name to **Chaghan’s Sad Puppy Dog Face** _

**Ramsa:** that’s better 😎

**Baji:** Ramsa you can’t keep changing the group message whenever you feel like it

**Ramsa:** why not? it’s fun

**Rin:** lol

**Qara:** He has a point

**Chaghan:** Qara don’t add to this

_Chaghan changed the group name to **Fuck You Ramsa**_

**Ramsa:** wow there’s no need to be obscene here 😳

**Baji:** I thought you tried to stay above these things Chaghan good to know you’re just as petty as the rest of us 😌

_Rin and Ramsa emphasized Baji’s message_

**Altan:** Alright that’s enough. You can hold off on the fighting until you get to the Cike.

**Ramsa:** yes dad

**Rin:** I call first fight against Baji

**Baji:** You’re on kid

**Private texts between Rin and Kitay**

**Rin:** Hey did you pick up groceries? I’ll cook for you if you do my laundry 🙏

**Kitay:** What if I don’t want to do your laundry? I have my own laundry to do

Learn how to fold your own clothes

**Rin:** But it would be so easyyyy for you to just add my clothes in with yours

Don’t ignore me

What’s it gonna take?

**Kitay:** I want Seven Treasure Soup

And Lion’s Head

**Rin:** As long as ur paying for the ingredients u got it

How are you doing on Irjah’s assignment? I still can’t believe I got paired up with Nezha for it

We might actually kill each other this time

**Kitay:** Don’t be dramatic you’ll be fine

And you can stop bringing it up you’re not going to trick me into telling you what we’re working on

**Rin:** You’re just being like this bc you’re working with Venka

If it was anyone else you would’ve told me what it is

Just tell me I promise I’m scarier than Venka

**Kitay:** Not to me you’re not

We’ve lived together too long for me to ever be frightened of you again

**Rin:** Rude

Also get back home soon I’m starving

**Kitay:** 🖕

**Private texts between Rin and Nezha**

**Nezha:** Hey when did you want to meet up to work on Irjah’s assignment?

**Rin:** I’m free all weekend

Where did you want to meet?

**Nezha:** The library is fine. I’ll see you then

**Rin:** Nezha I can see your text bubble appear and disappearing

What are you trying to ask?

**Nezha:** Ok don’t get mad at me for it but why are you hanging out with Altan Tregsen so much?

**Rin:** He’s literally my mentor

And he’s in charge of my co-op

And he introduced me to the cike

Wtf nezha why are you asking this

**Nezha:** It’s just…

I don’t trust him

**Rin:** ???????

I don't need you to try and babysit me Nezha I have Kitay for that

**Nezha:** No I know ok I just don’t want you to get hurt. I care about you a lot Rin and I don’t trust that Altan has your best intentions at heart

**Rin:** I understand that you want to look out for me and I appreciate that but I need you to trust me and don’t bring this up again

I’ll see you Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The food that Kitay requests is in fact that food Kitay and Rin eat in TPW when they visit Kitay’s home.  
> The dynamic between Rin and Nezha in this fic is a little different from what we see in the books because the reason they became friends is different. They’re still in the earlier stages of their friendship, and they’re also mostly friends because of Venka. (Don’t worry this will be discussed in later chapters.)  
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to try to put these chapters out weekly! (I’m saying it here to keep myself accountable lol) Heads up, remember how I said that some chapters were going to be covering more serious topics? This is going to be one of those. Two of the sections will be lighthearted but one may contain stuff you might want to skip.  
>  **Warning:** part of this chapter contains brief discussion of a previous sexual assault and some self-harm. If this is triggering to you in any way, please feel free to skip the second section of this chapter ( **Private texts between Rin and Venka** ). I will be including a brief summary of this section in the notes at the bottom of the chapter, so you don’t miss anything.

**YeAr ThReE bAbY 🤘😩🤘🎉**

**Niang:** Is everyone starting their co-ops next week?? Ahh I’m so nervous 😥😥

**Han:** It’ll be fine! They don’t expect too much out of you when you start. After classes, this’ll feel like a nice vacation

**Kitay:** You’re only saying that because you’re working for your dad

**Rin:** Hey Nezha’s working for his dad too can’t forget that

**Venka:** Ahh yes, the sweet smell of nepotism

**Nezha:** Han and I are both expected to work at our family’s companies after we graduate it makes sense why we’d be working for them now

**Rin:** Always under daddy’s little thumb gods forbid you take the chance to break free for a bit

But your dad is pretty hot I wouldn’t mind working for him 😏🔥

**Nezha:** WHOA

I don’t ever want to hear that again

**Kitay:** You know she’s only saying that because it’ll get a rise out of you

**Han:** ANYWAY

Don’t be nervous Niang, you’ll do fine

**Niang:** I’m just so glad I’ll have Raban there to help me!!

Kitay you’re working at Yuelu Mountain right? I know how you’ve always wanted to go!

**Kitay:** Yes I start on Tuesday 🎉

**Venka:** Our little boy is finally getting to do all the research he’s ever wanted 🥲

_Rin and Nezha emphasized Venka’s message_

**Rin:** It’s not gonna be the same without you pal

**Kitay:** Rin you see me every day

We live together

**Rin:** I knowwwww but you’re gonna be distracted by your research and you’ll probably get buried under a stack of books and I’ll never see you again

**Kitay:** Dark… but you’ll still see me plenty

**Niang:** We better still text in this group this semester!! I don’t know what I’d do if I don’t hear from all of you until next semester 😭

**Venka:** Don’t worry you’re not rid of us quite yet

  
  


**Private texts between Rin and Venka**

**Rin:** How’d your session go today?

**Venka:** Oh you know the usual

**Rin:** You told them to fuck off that you were doing just fine without them fussing over you and that you’d break their necks if they didn’t stop?

**Venka:** Pretty much yeah

**Rin:** Well at least you’re consistent

**Venka:** Yes that is what the people like to say about me

That I’m consistent

**Rin:** Hey there are worse things

You could be known to be a raging bitch

**Venka:** Oh I think we’ve both got that one squared down pretty well

_Rin emphasized Venka’s message_

**Rin:** In all honesty though… how are you holding up?

And don’t lie to me and try to tell me that you’re fine

**Venka:** Honestly? Every day I wake up and I feel like a stranger in my own body and after I deal with the nausea, I have to take a shower hot enough to feel like my skin is peeling from my bones lest I try it myself. The anger is the only thing that gets me through most days and even then, sometimes it’s not enough. And every time I talk to my family, they look at me with pity and I’m so so tired of everyone’s damn pity it makes me want to rip out eye sockets

**Rin:** I don’t know what the right thing to say is to be honest but if anger is what’s getting you through then hold on to that. I’m angry with you. Say the word and I’ve got the body bag and getaway car ready

In the meantime though I think I might have the perfect place for you to work out that anger

**Fuck You Ramsa**

**Rin:** Hey guys I’m bringing a friend by for some sparring

**Ramsa:** you have other friends???? 🤯

**Rin:** Ramsa wtf?? Yes I have other friends I’m a likable person

**Baji:** Affable is not the first word that comes to mind when I think of you Rin

No offense 😁

Abrasive, stubborn, impatient

Those are words I’d use to define you

**Ramsa:** don’t forget obsessive

**Chaghan:** Careless

**Unegen:** Hot-headed

**Qara:** Intense 

But in a nice way

**Suni:** I think you’re kind and clever when you need to be Rin

**Rin:** Suni is the only one I’m talking to for now

The rest of you can fuck off

**Altan:** Who’s this friend you’re bringing? I hope it’s not the Yin kid.

**Enki:** Who’s the Yin kid?

**Rin:** No I’m bringing my friend Venka

**Ramsa:** 👀‼️

_Ramsa changed the group message to Rin’s Only Friends + Her Girlfriend Venka_

**Ramsa:** what’s venka’s number?? i wanna add her to the chat~~

_Rin changed the group message to Fuck You Ramsa_

**Ramsa:** not again!!!! that’s the 5th time now 😫😫😫

  
**Rin:** Watch your back Ramsa I’m not holding back in practice today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Private texts between Rin and Venka summary:** Venka is currently going to therapy because of a sexual assault that happened a few months ago. Rin is checking in on her to see how she’s doing. Venka mentions that the only thing that gets her through most days is her anger to which Rin says that she has the perfect place for her to vent out her anger.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, comments and kudos are appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
